


You love him

by ReddieReddieReddie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I guess its a poem?, Original Fiction, Sad, Unrequited Love, just around 50 words of venting, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddieReddieReddie/pseuds/ReddieReddieReddie
Summary: So, idek what this is really, just a bit of an emotional vent I suppose. I won’t be surprised if no one reads this bc its of no fandom or characters but I'm posting it anyway because maybe some will relate?Enjoy I guess :)





	You love him

**Author's Note:**

> So, idek what this is really, just a bit of an emotional vent I suppose. I won’t be surprised if no one reads this bc its of no fandom or characters but I'm posting it anyway because maybe some will relate?
> 
> Enjoy I guess :)

You love him, you love him

So you have to let him go.

You love him, you love him

So you have to let this love go.

You cannot let go, cannot let loose

You don’t have it in you.

But you will not survive this much longer

For your own sake, you cannot hold on. 

  
  



End file.
